Love will Never Die
by Monchis Monse
Summary: Christine sings and Erik adores her… but what would happen if Christine demands Erik to tell her what he did after they conceive Gustave, and he realizes he had make a mistake? Meg felt betrayed and tries to kill herself, will Erik be on time to stop her? Meg/Erik


Hi guys! I´m kind of new in writing fics…..

I love Phantom of the Opera and I have read A LOT of phics, and realized that I'm totally in love with the idea of Erik and Meg as a couple! I felt very sad for Meg in Love Never Dies….. Her character was just…. Wrong….. Soooo…. I thought of making things a little bit different….. A happy ending for all! First Phanfic ever!

Hope you enjoy! Critics and reviews are welcome!

P.D. Sorry about grammar or spelling, I originally speak Spanish but I have learn English

P.D.D I forgot what I was about to say….

P.D.D.D Ah! I remember! I sadly do not own Phantom of the Opera! But I do own my OCs and the computer from where I`m writing!

Summary: Well… I had this idea…. I didn't like how Love Never Dies ended , but I was inspired to create this story: The story takes place on Paris and Coney Island, Christine sings and Erik adores her… but what would happen if Christine demands Erik to tell her what he did after they conceive Gustave, and he realizes he had make a mistake? Meg and Erik had a relationship but Erik´s obsession took over. Christine sacrifices in secret for Gustave, she still loves Raoul, there is something they share that will never be broke. Meg felt betrayed and tries to kill herself; will Erik be late to stop her?

Chapter I: We all regret for the things we did

Coney Island – 1907

Christine sang and gave Erik new hopes, but she knew that this was only for Gustave's sake, she loved Erik, yes, but her love for Raoul was stronger, even if he had change over the years, she knew Raoul will always protect and love her no matter what. Christine felt very bad by breaking Raoul's heart after what he did for her last night, and she planned to escape from Erik's spell and return to her loving husband.

Gustave was the whole reason of why she had come to America, Christine knew from the beginning that this was all Erik's plan but she wanted Gustave to meet his real father. The guilt was consuming her; she didn't want to keep the truth from Gustave, and Erik, too long. Then there was Meg and Madame Giry, she knew the first time she saw Meg on Phantasma, that she loved Erik deeply, and that she could do anything for him, but she also knew that Erik will never return her love, unless…..

Meg had tried to tell her about what had happen after the mob arrived, but she interrupted her presenting Gustave. They trust and love each other the instant they met, the most beautiful relationship she had seen between aunt and nephew.

Time later after Meg took Gustave to their room and telling Erik the truth, she confessed being prostituting herself for money. Madame Giry and her needed money because they gave it all when Erik started building Phantasma, Erik´s new obsession, but when they realized that they had no money they tried to talk to him about it, but he didn´t let them.

It all started one night Meg was walking through the noisy halls of Coney Island when she saw one of her new friends, Darlene, flirting with another young suitor. "Hey Darlene!" Meg screamed. "Meg Giry! The future star of Coney Island! What brings you here on the middle of the night?" Meg blushed at the comment but realizing it was late for Darlene too, she replied "What are YOU doing here?" "Working" Darlene answered simply "Working?" Meg`s eyes open in surprise "Yes" Darlene replied showing her a bunch of cash, Meg stared at it a long time admiring how fast she had got that money and thought _"This is what I need!" _"What kind of job, may I ask?" Meg asked interested "Stuff" Darlene said with embarrassment "Darlene, come on, you can tell me, I`m your friend" Meg told her until Darlene ended the large pause and whispered "Okay, you win, but promise you would not tell the boss" Meg was confused "Mr.Y?" remembering how their relationship had grown since the fire "Yes, Meg, please promise me" "I promise" Darlene sighed in relief and took a deep breath before answering "It`s kind of a night job" Meg stared in confusion "If a man pays me handsomely, I offer him my services" "What kind of services?" Darlene paused "They call it "the love business" You give love; they pay" Meg was surprised and replied "Darlene! What have you done?" "Meg, please do not stared at me like that, I totally love my job at Phantasma, but I have needs and with the pay Mr.Y gives me I have only enough for the rent… I didn`t want to, I needed to, this was the only way I could make money faster, you know… "Meg was shocked _"Am I this desperate to sell my body to the night for some food?" _She thought while her stomach groaned for food "This city is coarse and cold and mean, it`s hard to keep your conscience clean, faceless in the crowd, anything is allowed" Darlene sang interrupting Meg`s thoughts ""How much time have you doing this?" "Almost a year… why?" "May I tell you a secret and promise me not to tell a soul?" "Sure! You can trust me" "My mother and I are broke, if we do not pay the rent in 2 weeks they will kick us out, and Mr.Y doesn`t have the time to concern about our problems" "Meg.. Are you asking…." "Yes, Darlene I`m desperate, my mother is not younger anymore, time travels fast, you know?" Darlene was surprised, but Meg`s eyes were, indeed, desperate, she had not seen such feeling in a person for a long time, after thinking about it she said "Meg are you sure of what you said?" Meg was frustrated _"Am I sure?"_ she thought "Yes, please help me" Darlene didn`t believed what she was watching "Meg, dear, please think about it, it isn`t pretty, I have no pride now, I don`t want you to end like this, you are not thinking!" Meg was frustrated, desperate…. "I need the money… that`s all" She sang with shame "If you really want this, I must warn you, you will regret all your life! "Darlene sighed" Follow me" …..

"That was two years ago… Darlene was right, I regret the moment I was desperate for money to take care of my mother, I can`t escape now. Christine, I have suffered a lot since I arrived to America. I have lost my pride by sleeping with drunks, stagehands, even politicians. My mother and Erik don`t know…" Christine interrupted "Erik?" Meg covered her mouth with her hands in surprise and answered "It is HIS name….. his real name, he is not a ghost, he is a man" Christine was shocked but kept her thoughts in silent to allow Meg to continue "Please, continue" "Well, There were a few things that make my work worth the effort, when we arrived to America, Erik found many troubles trying to escape from the law, so I escaped in the nights and "convince" the politicians to leave him alone. It was all for him…" "Oh, Meg" Christine said sadly knowing that Erik will not turn to her. "Have he unless thanked you?" Meg shook her head "So you gave all for him and he ignored you?" "Christine, as I said, he hadn`t knew, know, or will know that I saved him, I did it for love, and I am willing to be patient until his eyes open…. Now that I have told you my secret, will you promise to keep it?" "Of course" Christine said with pain in her eyes for seeing her best friend in such state _"Poor Meg, I regret for some things too, If only I could tell you without breaking your heart more than it actually is" _Christine thought. "Christine?" Meg asked shy "Yes?" Christine answered interrupting her own thoughts "What did you do after the mob arrived?" "Meg is a very long story…."

"5 minutes Miss Daae" A stagehand open the door pausing their conversation "Please Christine, before you go, swear that you will tell me all that happened" "I swear" Christine was exiting her dressing when Meg said "Christine!" She said. Christine turned with a smile "Yes Meg?" "Good luck!" Meg smiled. Christine remembered at that moment when Meg said the exact same words when she made her first debut in Hannibal 10 years ago "Thanks!" Christine smiled once more to her before exiting her dressing room leaving Meg alone.

A/N: Wow! I suck! My grammar is horrible! Sorry if there are some OOC in this story, I take the excuse that it have been 10 years! :D Reviews and critics are welcome! Like, hate it?

I swear to update soon and the future chapters will be longer!

Preview for the next chapter

Erik entered the room desperately to see Christine. "Christine, what a triumph you gave me tonight" He said seductively. "The song was beautiful….. And I felt beautiful" Christine sang softly….

"Erik, please tell me, what happened after you fled to America?" "How do you know my name?" "Meg told me"

Better seat is a long story…"


End file.
